


Angel malting season

by Khaleesi_Gabriel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_Gabriel_Winchester/pseuds/Khaleesi_Gabriel_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is wrong with the Angels? Sam decides he's going to sort the problem out whilst Dean deals with an emotional cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel malting season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/gifts).



Sam and dean were sure something was up, the two angels of team free will were acting even more strange than usual...   
"Cas? Are you okay?" Dean asked, looking up from his newspaper with a concerned look, Castiel glanced up.  
He shrugged his shoulders and briskly walked through to his room.  
"That was weird- maybe he's on his Angel period" dean mused himself and continued his research, across the bunker he could hear Sam and Gabriel shouting.

"You can't just DO what you want WHEN you want. It doesn't work like that!" Sam shouted, throwing the ice cube that sat in his Jean waistband at the archangel and scowling.  
"Yeah, well... SHUT UP YOU ABNORMALLY LARGE MOOSE!" Gabriel shouted, storming from the room before clicking his fingers and making it rain, making everyone in the bunker shout and scream.

"DAMNIT GABE! I WAS READING!"

"GABRIELLLLLLLL!" Sam screeched, marching from the room and storming after the golden haired Angel. "DONT YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" He reached the kitchen area and met a glare from dean.  
"Sort your boyfriend out."  
"Shuddup. Where is he?" Sam grumbled, turning on his heal and marching down the hall, heading for the Angels designated rooms. He threw the door open of Gabriel's room and flicked his eyes back and forth. God damn, where is he?   
He did the same to Castiels door and saw a little bundle of beige trench coat.  
"Cas? Have you seen Gabriel?" He got no response. He sighed and calmly asked cas to stop the rain. The little angel clicked his fingers, stopping the rain immediately;  
"Thank you, cas"   
As Sam wandered aimlessly back to his room he noticed a huge feather laying on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. It was the length of his forearm and shimmered golden brown... He carried it to his room, twirling the quill in his fingers as he sat on the edge of his bed, still twiddling and twirling the golden feather... Hmm he begins researching and reading on the malting and behaviours of birds, maybe this would solve the brooding mess that was the bunkers household.

Dean sighed and finished looking for a hunt that wasn't there. He decided to seek out the dark haired Angel and make sure he was okay.  
Upon entering the hall way he could hear muffled sighs and a kind of ruffling...  
"Cas?" He knocked. "You okay in there?" No answer.  
Dean sighed again, opening the door he saw his guardian wrapped around himself. He didn't look like the usually rigid but content manling he normally did and it instantly Sent dean into protective mode.  
"Cas? My god, are you ok-" he stopped upon seeing the ridiculously huge pile of black and shiny feathers.   
"Cas, what is going on? You're a wreck, Gabriel is more of a dick than usual and there is a massive pile of feathers and... Where was I going with this? Are you okay? What's happening?"  
Cas just shuffled further into himself- dean groaned and laid down on the bed next to little Castiel. He put his arm on his shoulder blade and felt the Angel stiffen beneath his touch, Castiel glanced over his shoulder at the hunter. His emerald eyes were watching him intently and he couldn't stop the tears from forming in his own eyes.   
"Castiel, will you look at me? Please, what's wrong?" Deans voice expressed his concerns and cas couldn't stand to hear the small tinge of fear in his humans voice. He rolled over and faced dean, curling into his chest and sobbing- why was he crying? He wasn't sad; oh dear.  
"Dean!?" They heard Sam's voice echoing through the bunker. Dean grimaced at the tears rolling down Castiels cheeks; why is his Angel crying?   
"Dean, oh, sorry... Cas? Are you- ohhh" realisation hitting him like a truck. "It's Angel malting season isn't it?" Sam said, soothing his voice so he wasn't "brooding". Cas nodded against deans chest and tried to wipe away his tears. 

"Angel what?" Dean asked, turning to look at Sam briefly before he once again looked at Castiel, rubbing his hand over the trench coat in an attempt to soothe the obviously stressed out Angel.   
Cas pulled from the tight hold and sat up straight, explaining what Sam meant to dean.  
Sam walked out of the room and back to the kitchen, pouring himself a coffee. As he went to take a sip his mugs handle disappeared and sent to cup soaring to the floor and obliterating, showering his feet in coffee. Oh for goodness sake.  
"Gabriel! Get your feathery ass down here!!!" He shouted- not a prayer. An order.  
In a flurry of feathers there was an archangel perched on the back of the chair. That defies the laws of physics if Sam ever did see it.  
"Stop behaving like a spoiled brat- your malting aren't you? What do you need and how can I help?"   
This caught gabe by surprise. He was expecting a fight when he heard the tall samoose shouting him from his little reverie on top of Mount Everest.  
"Err" he didn't know how to respond.  
"I know what's happening- but you really can't act like this, cas is crying and..." As Sam began to explain the assortment of the beings in the bunker he was stopped by the sudden flurry of gold filtering into his sight. Gabriel sighed and flapped his wings, pair by pair and watched as nearly fifty feathers fell to the ground.  
"Do you need... Er do you need help grooming?" Sam resorted to asking outright. He had read that birds help preen one another's feathers during malting season and it calmed their irritability and made the creatures happier. Maybe it was the Same with Angels?  
"No."  
Well that went down like a lead balloon...  
"I mean- normally only a mate does it... For Angels- I know you samsquache, you've done your research and birds and angel wings alike are erogenous zones. It just makes us... Frustrated" Sam looked at his feet. Okay he didn't read that bit; now he felt ridiculous for even suggesting it.  
Gabriel could see where his intentions were and sighed, the itching was getting worse and he could feel the quills pushing through the skin of his wings, it was agonising...   
"Sam- you can help me out... If you'd just, can you wash them? And just move the quills around? I- I can't and it's killing me."  
Sam smiled, he was going to do anything to help the tensions in the living accommodations. And seeing the wings of an archangel wasn't something he was just going to pass up on.   
The two of them walked to the wet room and Gabriel sat on the closed toilet, Sam stood awkwardly and motioned to him to take his shirt off. As soon as the confines of clothes were gone Gabriel had no reason to not let his six wings unfurl and envelope the room in bright gold light- Sam stared a moment before shuffling behind the Angel, turning on the shower and checking the temperature- "so where's it the worst?" He asked, looking into Gabriel's face in the mirror facing them. Gabriel stretched the smallest pair and felt the nagging sensation settling amongst the feathers and skin.   
"The smallest pair and where they attach to my vessel..." He groaned. Why on earth would his father put feathers on creatures if they had to go through this every year for nearly a month?  
"Okay," Sam started, running the water over the wings and that made them curl closer to the Angels body, "sorry, is the water too cold?" He asked, trying to make this as painless as possible for both human and archangel. Gabriel nodded and let the muscle and feathers relax into the warmer water, once they were dark and saturated with water Sam stopped and decided he had no clue what to do next.   
"Gabe? Erm... Can I touch them or will it-"   
"God Sam! Just, grr I- just scratch over the joints and ruffle them, I can't reach!" Sam sensed the irritability coming from the words and surged forward with his fingers roaming back and forth.   
Shit  
"Jesus, they feel like porcupine quills! How the hell does your father put all his children through this?" Sam rolled the hard spines and watched as the red raw skin around it moved, pulling hisses of pain from the Angel. "Oh, I'm sorry" Sam pulled his hands away.  
"Please don't stop- imagine someone pushing cocktail sticks through your skin! It hurts but it's loosening them and it's not tight pain anymore"   
Sam flushed, this was not how he imagined an Angels wings, there were bald spots up and down the golden capes that framed the small vessels torso- it was easy to see how stunning they are when the plumage was all there and not covered in protective coatings, resembling the quills of a porcupine or hedgehog.  
"That feels better already.." Gabriel murmured half to himself, not caring if the huge guy behind him heard.   
After another two hours of Sam simply rubbing the quills back and forth Gabriel stopped it.  
"Enough- I mean, thank you but stop..." Sam immediately pulled his hands back again, lighting fast.  
"Okay, does that feel better?" He half smiled at the reflection of the Angel and saw a tiny bit of relief flooding his features from the earlier pent up frustration.   
"Much, thank you Sam. Sorry about the whole ice thing, I'm a dick this time of the year..."  
Sam laughed, thinking of all the times the females in his life had called it their time of the month- "it's okay, just, if you need something let me know- and I'll try not to loose my temper, it's not exactly your fault that you're going through this, you can't do anything about it."

Across the hall a similar conversation was occurring between dean and Castiel.  
"Thank you, dean. I'm sorry I'm-"  
"Cas, it's cool- just, whatever you need yeah?" Dean smiled as cas followed him through the bunker to the kitchen. They met up with Sam and Gabriel's attire mirrored Castiels. Bare chests. Sam and dean exchanged looks and they sat down to eat, Gabriel apologised for making it rain earlier and they made small talk and joked amongst them selves until Sam decided to bring up the one thing gabe thought he'd forget..  
"So... Does mating season follow the malting" dean nearly chocked at the sharp intake, making Gabriel double over and cas turned the brightest shade of red the hunters had ever seen.  
Next month was gunna be interesting to say the least...


End file.
